


Only For you

by Theothers



Category: Free!
Genre: Cold/flu headcanon, Fluff, M/M, Non-lip kisses are my favorite thing, Rinharu is just so cute, caring Haru, caring Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theothers/pseuds/Theothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold days and their consequences can also bring good results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For you

**Author's Note:**

> Back with this couple and with a small addition of RinHaru, I really hope that you can enjoy this little story full of fluff.

Winter hit Tokyo with endless rains and low temperatures, since the beginning of the week there was nothing but rain. 

"Your fever is only getting worse" Sousuke put a hand over Makoto's forehead, he showed a tired smile in his flushed face. "Don't say I didn't warn you Makoto, What did I told you?"  
"You'll catch a cold if you go out with this terrible weather without a coat" he said mockingly repeating his lover's words. "But I'm not that bad"  
"You're. Now rest, I'll prepare the bath" 

Makoto signed, his eyes tired and his entire body aching. Sousuke came back to the room some minutes later with a a cloth soaked, he put it in his forehead. 

"Hopefully this will help to lower the fever" he said, his face marked by concern. "I'll help you get to the bathroom, come on" 

With effort the brunette stood up, his eyes closing for themselves. "Hmm, don't wanna" Sousuke looked at him fondly, a small smile on his face as he removed the cloth from his head helping him to get rid of his shirt. "Sousuke, don't, I want to sleep"  
"You have to clean yourself, I'll take care of you"  
"Only if you bathe with me" said Makoto with a smile, his lover nodded slightly, his face flushed.  
"Only to bathe, you need to rest, okay?" 

Makoto nodded standing and wobbling a bit, Sousuke grabbed his hip and both went to the bathroom where he finished removing the clothes that remained in his body and then helped him to enter the bathtub.

"Come in with me" Makoto said with his eyes closed. Sousuke put the soaked cloth in his forehead once again.  
"Kay, give me a minute" the tall boy removed one by one all his clothes. When he was naked Makoto made a space in the tub for the two of them and once Sousuke stood beside him his broad chest served as a pillow.  
"Are you comfy?" Sousuke said caressing his arms. Makoto hummed in approval. "Let me wash your hair" 

He uprose the weight of his lover's body from his, taking the shampoo bottle and began to massage the soft brown hair, Makoto making sounds in approval. Soap fell down his back getting lost in the water beneath them. 

"Turn off the evil thoughts Sousuke, you can do it." He thought deflecting the look from Makoto's bottom.  
"Pervert weirdo" Makoto said laughing.  
"Excuse me, do you have eyes on your back?" He said massaging his broad shoulders.  
"Maybe, or maybe I just know you very well, you can touch me if you want"  
"You have a cold, I'll not do anything to you until you recover, you'll get better soon"

The bath was a great way to get the fever down, Makoto was left to the care of his partner, who, after the bath, dried his body and hair, dressed him with warm clothes and took him to bed, holding his hand all the time.

"I'll make dinner, try to sleep" Sousuke said leaving a silly loop in his nose. 

Makoto closed his eyes and hugged the pillow beside him. He was just too comfy and full of love.

\- 

The dark haired man was busy with dinner when he heard some knocks on the door, so he immediately turned to see who it was. 

"Makoto texted haru, he was worried" Rin said entering the apartment with his lover, in his hand a bag full of medicaments.  
"He had a pretty bad fever a while ago, but now he's fine and asleep in the bedroom" 

Haru nodded, in the bottom he was pleased with Sousuke, he was such a great person for his childhood friend. 

"You can go and see him if you want"  
Haru nodded again and got rid of the touch of Rin's hand, slowly walking towards the room closing the door behind him. 

"I still don't know what did you sell to the devil to conquer someone as Haru" Sousuke said to his best friend while he entered the kitchen again.  
"Don't be rude, obviously I have my charms, but he is actually a lot more talkative at home"  
"I see"  
"Is everything between you two okay?" Rin said worried.  
"Everything is fine, I'm only concerned, I really hate to see him like this"  
"He's not dying Sou, for tomorrow hopefully he will be okay"  
"Yeah, I hope so"

-

"Haru" Rin poked his head through the door. "We should go and let them rest, can come back tomorrow"  
"Okay" Haru said patting Makoto's hair as a goodbye, the redhead entered the room.  
"Is only a cold, he is going to be alright. Sousuke is a pretty good nurse"  
"I know but I can't avoid being concerned"  
"Come here" Rin attracted his lover by his hip and leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be back" 

Haru nodded a little flushed and reached the lips of his partner leaving a little kiss that surprised Rin. 

"Thank you for bringing me here"  
"Anything for you"

\- 

"Babe get up, dinner is ready, I made you Rice porridge" 

The soft light blinded makoto momentarily, his hungry stomach seemed grateful for the presence of Sousuke. 

"How are you feeling?"  
"A little bit better" he said with stuffy nose.  
"Well, only for today you can eat in bed"  
"Thank you Sou" 

Dinner went by smoothly, Sousuke told Makoto about the visit of his friends and how haru was very concerned, then checked his temperature once again, it had dropped considerably.  
Makoto moves until he was at the side of his lover and hugged his warm body. 

"Want to cuddle, huh?" Sousuke said with a smile and surrounded his partner with one arm, in such a way that his head was resting on it. "The only thing I want to do today is watch you sleep and take care of you"  
"I can totally accept that" 

Sousuke entered under the blankets, embracing Makoto against his body so he was all warm and sheltered; Distributing kisses over his eyelashes. 

"Tomorrow you will be alright" Sousuke muttered and kissed Makoto's lips softly.  
"You'll get sick if you kiss me"  
"It doesn't matter, I only care about you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what everyone thought.
> 
> Reminder: English is not my first lenguage, any mistake please let me know!!
> 
> Tumblr: thelightwoodfamily.tumblr.com


End file.
